


Pictures and Bio

by Bokormen



Series: AT-5 [1]
Category: Numb3rs, Stargate - All Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Genderbending, OCs - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokormen/pseuds/Bokormen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures and a short bio on the main characters in Sam Witwicky AT-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures and Bio

**Name:** Samantha Witwicky

**Nicknames:**         Sam

                             Phoenix (wolf) 

                             AT-5 niner

**Age:**                      24 years physically, 42 years mentally

**Height:**                 169 cm

**Description:** Brown eyes.

                              Dark, straight hair.

                              Dark fur and brown eyes (wolf)

**Status:** Captain, USAF

                               Leader of Atlantis Team 5

                               Autobot ambassador

                               Homeworld Security representative at NEST

**Stationed:** Atlantis

                               Diego Garcia 

**Family:** Lt. Col. Samantha ‘Sammy’ Grey (Original)

                              Judy Witwicky (Adoptive mother)

                              Ron Witwicky (Adoptive father)

**Trivia:**                    Spent 4 years at the SGC before being cloned by Loki 

                              Have served 4 years on Atlantis

                              

 

 

* * *

 

**Name:** Daniel Duhamel

**Nickname:** Danny

                           Ares (wolf)

**Age:**            33 years

**Height:**              185 cm

**Description:** Black hair

                           Intense blue eyes

                           Black fur and blue eyes (wolf)

  **Status:** Captain, 75th Ranger Regiment

                           Second in command of AT-5

**Stationed:** Atlantis

                           Diego Garcia

  **Family:** Sister (not in touch)

                           Mother (deceased)

                           Father (not in touch)

**Trivia:**               5 years in the Stargate Program, 4 at Atlantis

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

**Name:**                  Josh McCoy

**Nickname:**          Scotty

                            Shadow (wolf)

**Age:**                     38 years old

**Height:**                180 cm

**Description:**       Red hair

                            Green eyes

                            Russet fur and green eyes (wolf)

**Status:**                 Sargeant, British SAS

**Stationed:**           Atlantis

                            Diego Garcia

**Family:**                None

**Trivia:**                 ca 4 years in the Program, Atlantis

 

* * *

  

**Name:**                  Charles Eppes 

**Nickname:**          Charlie

                            Gauss (wolf)

**Age:**                     35 years

**Height:**                168 cm

**Description:**       Curly, dark brown hair

                            Brown eyes

                            Dark brown fur, brown eyes (wolf)

**Status:**                 PhD, Applied mathematic

                            3rd in command of the scientists in Atlantis. Boss of the Math dep.

                            Scientist on AT-5

**Home:**                 Atlantis

                           Diego Garcia

                           Los Angeles      

**Family:**               Alan Eppes (Father)

                           Don Eppes (Older brother, FBI agent)

**Trivia:**                Consultant for numerous agencies

                           Known about the SGC since the start

                           Been on Atlantis for 4 years

 

* * *

 

**Name:**                  William Lennox 

**Nickname:**          Will

**Age:**                     34 years

**Height:**                190

**Description:**       Black hair

                            Dark brown eyes

**Status:**                 Major, US Army Ranger

                            CO of Diego Garcia

**Home:**                  Diego Garcia

**Family:**                 Annabelle (Daughter)

                            Sarah (Sister)

                            Niece

**Trivia:**                  Been with NEST since the start

 


End file.
